


Temples and Woodsheds

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Series: Unbalanced 'verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, I am unhealthily invested in these characters, I've planned out their lives in way more detail than is probably normal, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> The boy gathers materials for a temple, and then when he is thirty, concludes to build a woodshed. </i> - Henry David Thoreau</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temples and Woodsheds

**Author's Note:**

> More Real Boy fluff! I don't know what it is about this 'verse, but I just want to wrap these characters up in cotton wool and keep them safe.
> 
> I wanted to give you some back story as to why Stiles was making wooden knives for sirens in The Gentle Art of Domesticity. Here is it.
> 
> Not beta'd or yank-picked, let me know if you spot any glaring mistakes.

It started, like so much in Stiles’ life, with Derek.

Derek had said those horrible things to Allison, made her cry, and Stiles had been so angry, his whole mind burning with the need to hurt him, to make him pay, and the only viable weapons anywhere nearby were a baseball bat and his lacrosse stick, and no way was he going to risk damaging his stick.

The bat pretty much fell apart after he was finished with Derek, little more than a child’s toy and certainly never intended for such heavy use, but he liked the heft of it, and the swing, and how inconspicuous it was, so when he started looking for a weapon all of his own, something to be his signature, naturally it was baseball bats he thought of.

And then he thought of Derek, and werewolves in general, and how quickly the healed, and reasoned that if he were to have a weapon, it should be one designed for hunting werewolves.

He found a guy online, made custom bats, sold them for stupid money as birthday or Christmas gifts. For an extra ten dollars he’d add a message in pokerwork. The guy was bemused by his request – a weight specification, and the demand that it be made from mountain ash, but he agreed that it was possible. He was even more confused when Stiles requested the thing unvarnished, but Stiles had been having some ideas, about wax infused with herbs, and not varnishing it saved the guy time, so he did it.

It took Stiles seven attempts to get the varnish right, testing it on scraps of wood, and Scott, watching hours of how-to videos online, a mix of furniture restoration and magic, until he had the perfect mix of oil and wolfsbane and hemlock and just a few drops of his own blood.

When he’d finished she gleamed a sickly red, and she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He christened her Mary.

And that might have been that, the end of his experiments, except that Beacon Hills had got to be located on top of some kind of hell-mouth, because hardly a month went by without a new monster arriving in town, and an awful lot of them could only be stopped with really really specific weapons.

Stiles was research guy, and he’d got Peter to help him out, and he doesn’t know much, but he knows more about magic than any of the rest of them except Deaton, who is far more interested in being mysterious than he is in actually being helpful, so it just makes sense that it falls to him to procure the weapons. And when they can’t be procured, to make them.

First it’s a yew stake, and then an elm one, and he experiments with soaking that one in a solution of the berries, and then there’s a kappa that’s way too clever to bow to anyone, but Stiles and Peter between them manage to make a sort of spear with enough magic soaked into it that it makes a hole in the kappa’s head big enough for the water to drain through.

And then his dad, desperate to find Stiles something to do that isn’t having sex with serial killers and fighting monsters (college had been suggested, and refused, too far away from his pack), enrolls him on a carpentry course.

Once his discovers the ways you can harden wood, turning something malleable into something as hard as iron, everything clicks into place.

Danny sets up the website for him, and it turns out there’s a serious gap in the market, more orders than he can keep up with flood in, from packs, from hunters, from crazies. And when he turns down the orders from hunters, and a lot of the ones from crazies, word gets around, and suddenly he finds there’s a whole lot of supernatural beings who want magical weapons made, not just for killing, but for magic, and ritual, and surprising number for marriages.

He enrolls part time on a blacksmithing course, which is only an hour’s drive away, and two years later a sword-smithing class, which means halting production and staying in a scummy motel in Massachusetts for weeks at a time.

But it’s worth it, because then he can start taking the really big money commissions, enough to start paying off the debts her worked up as a student. Allison and Scott start talking about marriage, and Scott is thinking of vetinary college in the future, and Allison’s got her first post as a counselor, working with the kids at the high school. Lydia’s well into her PhD at Harvard, Mathematics, and well on her way to becoming the youngest woman to win the Fields Medal. Danny and Jackson are in New York, Law and Modeling respectively, and even Derek’s beginning to grow up and move on, spending his time renovating the Hale house, with Boyd and Isaac’s help, while Erica lies on a sun lounger outside and watches them, berating incompetent underlings on her blackberry while she does it.

Peter doesn’t work, but he never seems short of money (Stiles thinks he probably steals it, but so long as he doesn’t get caught, he doesn’t care), and between them he and Stiles buy a rundown little cottage in the woods on the other side of town from the Hale House, and fix it up bit by bit, as and when they can afford it, with both packs pitching in to help. Stiles fills the front room with his carpentry tools, lathes and planes and chisels in neat rows against the walls, and Peter retaliates by turning the spare room into a library, the books overflowing the shelves and spreading out over the floor, and one whole bookcase reserved for his comics collection, in their neat plastic binders. There’s enough land for a herb garden, and Stiles turns the single ramshackle stone barn that came with the property into a forge, (though Derek and Boyd do all the actual heavy lifting, while Stiles sits back and tells them what to do). The ceiling of their kitchen disappears, hidden by the bundles of herbs hanging up to dry, and Peter threatens to murder Stiles in his sleep, because the smell is giving him a headache. (Stiles brings wolfsbane in, Peter hides all his chisels, Stiles stuffs Peter’s pillow with the stuff, Peter hides Mary, Stiles breaks both his legs, and then Allison intervenes and a shed gets put up).

Stiles begins taking the odd bit of restoration work, getting to handle weapons hundreds of years old and so imbued with magic they make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when he touches them.

Peter gets a website, offering supernatural advice and research, which does surprisingly well considering how rude he is to most of clients.

They become pretty well known, the go-to guys for any and all supernatural problems, be it a magical sword in need of restoration, a new monster that needs researching, or rogue hunters that need taking down, swift and silent.

By the time Stiles is thirty, he has a thriving business, a home he helped to build, a happy stable pack, complete with adoring, and adored, god-daughter, a lover who worships him and Beacon Hills is the safest town in America for Supernatural Beings, the whole place, and the people in it, protected by Stiles and Peter (and Mary)’s reputations. And it all started with Derek having no manners.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as gluttonforpunsihment (personal and fic recs) and lentilswitheverything (general fandom)
> 
> Comments are win and awsome


End file.
